


Bluest, Nolffe, Pro Koon, Thinker, and Nomet

by TooBusyWriting



Series: Wolffe Koon and the Missing Aliit Members [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidentally lost child, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basketball, Being Lost, Big Brothers, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex are Twins, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives are Twins, Chatting & Messaging, Cousins, Dad Jokes, Family Bonding, Gen, Humor, Little Brothers, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Plo thinks he's finally got this not-losing-anyone thing down, and Delta Squad as the basketball team, guess who's turn it is!, guest appearances by extended Fett clan in the chat, he does not, well; teenager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: From across the row, Wolffe could hear his father say, “I swish we could’ve brought more people with us.”Sinker’s eyes widened in exasperation and he turned toward his older brother. “I should’ve seen that coming. But I was really hoping he wouldn’t have any this time, it being basketball an’ all.”He shrugged in response. “Just expect it everywhere and you can be pleasantly surprised if he doesn’t somewhere.”Sinker nodded and turned his attention to the court, where the players were preparing for the starting lineup. Soon enough, the lights went dark and the jumbotrons played the highlights video they usually used to hype up the crowds before games.“Galactic Basketball Association Fans!” the announcer’s voice rang out over the loudspeakers covering the arena as spotlights highlighted the tunnels in the corners of the stadium. “It’s time for the Serenno Clankers to playyourCoruscant Deltas!”--In which Boost is decked out in blue, Wolffe tries to stop some Fett Chat Chaos, Plo believes he's finally a pro at not losing anyone, Sinker thinks long and hard, and Comet eats some stadium food.
Relationships: Boost & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Boost & Comet (Star Wars), Boost & Plo Koon, Boost & Sinker (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-5385 | Tup, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CT-7567 | Rex & CT-5385 | Tup, Comet & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Comet & CT-5385 | Tup, Comet & Plo Koon, Comet & Sinker (Star Wars), Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon & Sinker, Sinker & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Wolffe Koon and the Missing Aliit Members [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804918
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Bluest, Nolffe, Pro Koon, Thinker, and Nomet

**Author's Note:**

> *gestures to word count* I have no control over how long the Wolfpack feels take to be written

Ahead of them, the colossal stadium loomed bright and tall. Light stone walls contrasted the towering windows, all surrounding the jumbo board announcing the game and advertisements. In white letters on top, standing out from the black of the rim of the jumbo board, read “Commando Corporation Center.” People of all kinds milled about, tailgating, entering the stadium, and waiting on others to show, most sporting the iconic Deltas blue, though some wore the Clankers beige. 

If not for his maroon hair, which was starting to grow out, Boost would have easily been lost in the crowd (even despite buir’s1 insistence they were past that now). Wolffe’s younger brother was _decked_ in the color, despite not owning a single piece of actual merch. A blue hoodie over a blue shirt, jeans, even blue shoes. He didn’t know his brother had so many pieces of blue clothing. They may have been borrowed from Thorn or Colt, in all honesty, both the closest in age to Boost, but Wolffe had no idea when he would’ve gotten them. 

Maybe the brat had stolen them from his closet — he wouldn’t put it past him. In fact, that hoodie did look awfully familiar…

“Ori’vod2,” Comet said, “here’s your warning.”

Oh, great.

The bugger pushed off the bumper of a car they were passing and plopped himself on Wolffe’s back. At least he’d begun to give warnings after the incident at the aquarium, even as the amount of times he opted to climb up or leap onto Wolffe increased. It was better than him trying to walk upstairs on top of the railing, on the kitchen counter, or up a screwed-in bookshelf like he had at the beginning of the summer.

He adjusted his brother into a proper piggy-back hold and continued to walk, keeping Sinker to his right. Understanding (for once), Sinker gripped the sleeve of his jacket and kept ahead. Good, he was finally starting to get the hang of it. 

They made their way toward one of the gates, scanning the crowd for a familiar set of faces. 

“Not so tight,” Wolffe said to Comet, tugging on the adiik’s3 arms. 

He loosened his arms. “Sorry,” he mumbled, then plopped his head onto his older brother’s shoulder. 

They finally reached the main sidewalk surrounding the stadium. After a minute or so of navigating the crowds in a close group, someone called out to them. “Plo! Over here!” came the distinct voice of their Uncle Alph.

Following the voice, they reached a small alcove where subclan three, as Thorn had affectionately nicknamed them, stood. All seven of them wore t-shirt jerseys of their favorite player’s numbers, both past and present. Boost almost fit right in, though the ever-strong Fett genes definitely helped with that.

The fateful call from Cody three weeks ago was an invitation to join them for the big rivalry game. Somehow, probably through his connections from his gym or time as a personal trainer, Alph had gotten his hands on twelve tickets to the game. With the kids’ ages close to each other, apparently they had been a natural pick to accompany them. Buir, of course, had said yes, looking forward to talking to his brother-in-law and letting his sons hang out with their cousins in an area they were less likely to cause massive amounts of destruction. 

“Koh-to-yah4,” buir stated once they were near enough.

“Su cuy’gar5!” Alph and his wife Sevannah greeted in return.

As the parents began to talk, Wolffe found himself facing down Cody and Rex, the older set of Alph’s twins, who were one year younger than he was. Rex tilted his head, watching them with a careful eye. “Aw,” he finally said. “It looks even cuter in person.”

Knowing exactly what photo he was referencing, Wolffe rolled his eyes. “Stop talking.”

The blond only smirked. “Only stating the facts.”

Cody snorted. “You have no room to talk, Rex. You gave Tup a piggyback ride all day the other day.”

Rex’s smirk fell. “You have no proof.”

“If it helps you sleep better, sure, I don’t.”

_Plop!_ Whatever Comet had been holding fell to the ground. He’d had a good grip on it up until that point. Wolffe wasn’t sure if he dropped it on purpose or not. “Oops,” the ten-year-old said, sounding much too innocent. 

Cody reached down and picked it up. He flipped it over and looked at the cover. “ _Mr. Popper’s Penguins_ , huh? You enjoying it?”

Wolffe couldn’t see his little brother, but he could tell he was beaming as he spoke. “Yeah! Buir found our copy since I wasn’t allowed to get a penguin myself. He said it might help explain why we shouldn’t, but it just makes me want a penguin more.”

Cody chuckled and handed the book back over. “Why’d you bring it with today?”

He felt Comet shrug. “I don’t care much about basketball so I can read when I’m not talking to Tup.”

“Already made seating arrangements?” Rex asked.

“Buir’s making me sit in the middle so I want him to sit next to me. Actually,” he patted Wolffe on the shoulder, “let me down, I wanna go talk to him.”

The second his feet touched the ground, he raced over to his cousin and began talking. A quick glance also told Wolffe that Boost and Sinker were talking with the other set of twins while their parents continued to talk.

“So, why, exactly, did the whole penguin obsession start?” Rex asked.

Wolffe shrugged. “When we went to the zoo, he asked to see the penguins. Some of them waved at him. He’s been obsessed ever since. Got some of them at the aquarium to wave to him, too.”

Cody raised an eyebrow. “That’s rather impressive.”

“Alright, adike6, listen up,” Uncle Alph's voice rang out. Everyone turned toward him. He then launched into an explanation of which section they were in and how they’d get there. He passed out tickets, also explaining the parents wanted Cody, Rex, and Wolffe on one end of their seats, with them on the other end. Other than that, anyone could sit next to whomever they wanted.

It wasn’t too hard to get through security, though it was rather difficult to not split up. Having five people walk around could be tough and this was twice as many people plus some. Weaving through crowds, past food vendors and souvenir shops, they climbed up a series of ramps onto the proper concourse. When they reached the portal to their section, they stepped through, only to find they needed to go _down_ some stairs of indiscernible slope to reach their row. Fun times.

All things considered, it wasn’t too hard to get where they needed. Cody entered the row first, then Rex and Wolffe, Sinker right behind them. They settled into their seats as the teams warmed up on the court below. “Hey, Wolffe,” Cody said, grabbing his attention. “You okay? You were gripping the rail kinda hard.”

Leave it to him to notice. “Depth perception,” is all he said in response.

Cody and Rex’s eyes widened. “Right, sorry.”

He shrugged. It’s not like he had spent a good deal of time with them outside of places he was familiar with since everything happened. Buir and his brothers had adapted well enough with the big things — some of the smaller things, they were still working on — but he didn’t expect the rest of the Fetts to be as well-adjusted to it yet. It had been only a year, after all. Force knew he was still surprised by what he could and couldn’t do at times. (Like running into the kitchen doorway every single time he entered from the hallway and not the living room no matter how many times he warned himself or actively tried to avoid it.)

They settled into their seats properly, arranging themselves according to earlier instructions. They sat down in the order they had entered the row. On down the way after Sinker was Echo, Fives, Comet, Tup, Boost, their dad, Uncle Alpha, and Aunt Sevannah. 

From across the row, Wolffe could hear his father say, “I swish we could’ve brought more people with us.”

Sinker’s eyes widened in exasperation and he turned toward his older brother. “I should’ve seen that coming. But I was really hoping he wouldn’t have any this time, it being basketball an’ all.”

He shrugged in response. “Just expect it everywhere and you can be pleasantly surprised if he doesn’t somewhere.”

Sinker nodded and turned his attention to the court, where the players were preparing for the starting lineup and national anthem. Soon enough, the lights went dark and the jumbotrons played the highlights video they usually used to hype up the crowds before games. 

“Galactic Basketball Association Fans!” the announcer’s voice rang out over the loudspeakers covering the arena as spotlights highlighted the tunnels in the corners of the stadium. “It’s time for the Serenno Clankers to play _your_ Coruscant Deltas!” 

The crowd clapped politely as the announcer went through the starting lineup for the Clankers, though some of the beige-dressed fans cheered louder for their favorites. Their starting lineup was Bede Unn, Battiste Drioux, Draymond Eka, Tate Call, and Oomer Mark. Not that Wolffe particularly cared, but the names were odd enough to catch his attention, and that was saying something, considering his family’s names. They were coached by a Qymaen Grievous. 

The announcer went on to announce the non-starting players for the Deltas, much more applause and cheers coming from the fans. “And now,” the man exclaimed, “your starting lineup! Hailing from North Kamino…”

“I thought Kamino was the nearby hospital,” Sinker said — well, shouted but was still barely heard over the music, yelling fans, and announcer. 

“It is,” Cody said (shouted) in reply. “But North and South Kamino are cities about two hours away. I don’t know why they named the hospital after them, but it is.”

“Oh.”

The Deltas’ starting lineup was no different than it normally was. With a mix of nicknames and last names, taking the court would be #38 Boss, #40 Fixer, #62 Scorch, #25 Visor, and #7, who most people just referred to as Sev instead of a last name or “proper” nickname.

Following that, they stood for the singing of “All Stars Burn as One7.” As they settled back into their seats, the players readied themselves for tip-off. Soon enough, the game began. 

The players took off down the court, and the crowd settled down in volume to a more comfortable level. Meanwhile, buir, pointing to Tate Call, the tallest player on the court, asked loudly, “Do you think he’s believable, or does he tell tall tales?”

“Either way, tall tales won’t go over _his_ head,” Cody said to those who could hear him.

“Ka’ra gaa'tayl mhi an8,” Sinker muttered, putting his head in his hands. Cody chuckled in response.

They settled into relative silence as they watched the game. Well, as the others watched the game. Had Wolffe been more interested in basketball, he might’ve put more effort into watching. Between that and the fact that tracking a small object far off when he was still working on getting his depth perception back to what it relatively used to be, he didn’t even bother. Instead, he let himself zone out a bit and watched the teams run back and forth more than anything.

Some indeterminate amount of time passed like that. When he glanced at the scoreboard, the Deltas were up by eight.

“Hey,” Sinker said suddenly, waving his hand in front of his face. “You paying attention, ori’vod?”

He batted the waving hand away. “You have two other people here your age, bug them.”

Sinker pouted. “Answer my question. In case you haven’t noticed, I have been talking to them. You looked like you fell asleep with your eyes open so I wanted to make sure.”

Wolffe arched an eyebrow. “In case you haven’t noticed, I’m wide awake. I just don’t feel like actually watching the game.” 

“Then talk to Rex and Cody. Or me, Fives, and Echo, if you want.” He gave a wide smile. “But I’m not sure how much you want to hear middle schoolers talking about what we’re getting up to with our friends, or the stories we’ve been sharing of our older brothers.”

He pursed his lips. “We don’t need a retelling of what happened at the zoo. They already know what happened because of the chat.”

Sinker’s smile shifted into a smirk. “Too late. I actually told them more when they came over that one time before we went to the aquarium.”

Wolffe rolled his eyes. Of course he had. He hadn’t shut up about them “losing” buir at the aquarium, either, in the time since it had happened. Stars forbid something like that happened again, but hopefully, Sinker wouldn’t have his phone on him if it happened. The less he spread about it during or immediately after the moment, the better. 

Too much of his sanity rode on the chance that Sinker wouldn’t do the same thing as the past two instances.

“The perfect name for a pig that plays basketball is a ball hog,” they heard buir say from down the row.

Sinker’s eyes hardened. “Okay, maybe talk to the three of us so you have something to do other than fall asleep and I’ll be less likely to overhear the dad jokes.”

“Actually,” Echo piped up from Sinker’s other side. “Can I ask you some things about how you’re adjusting with the eye? You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I’m just curious.”

That was Echo, always asking questions, whether they were his own or ones he noticed others had but were too afraid to ask. Wolffe raised an eyebrow. “Sure, why not.”

So, Wolffe found himself having a conversation with the thirteen-year-olds in the clan. Eventually, they had moved on to talking about things that had happened with their friends, both at school and out and about. Normally, he would’ve stopped listening, but what they were saying caught his attention. He didn’t remember having quite so many crazy stories in middle school and he had had classes with Fox.

“Oh, wasn’t there this one time Hevy tried to lift your desk while you were still sitting at it?” Fives asked his twin.

“Woah, woah, woah, backtrack a minute,” Wolffe said. “Did you just say your friend’s name is Heavy? I know we have some odder names in our family, but—” 

“Oh, no, no, you’re misunderstanding!” Echo said, waving one hand slightly in a sort of 'stop' motion. “Hevy’s his nickname—”

“—spelled without the ‘a.’ His name’s Hewitt, which is even worse than _my_ first name,” Fives made a face, “so we told him our names are nicknames and he picked Hevy. Then Cutup and DB did, too, since they liked that idea and—”

“—their names aren't the greatest, either,” Echo concluded. “Cutler and Delbert. The three of them still go by their full names with basically everyone else, since the nicknames are sort of a friend group thing for us. And even if Hewitt is worse, Cutler and Delbert are still better than Fiv—”

“Nah-uh. Shut it,” Fives cut his twin off before his full name could be said.

Sinker perked up. “Can I pick a nickname, too?”

“You already have a nickname, Sink," Wolffe pointed out. 

“That's not the point!” he shot back. 

And that was the end of Wolffe being included in their conversation, at least for the moment. They said he was “too much of a Grumpy Gus" to participate, except their phrasing was more along the lines of words thirteen-year-olds used but probably shouldn't. Not before they heard buir make another pun, though, and Echo came up with one in response, since that seemed to be what their family did.

“I know someone who used to be addicted to basketball, but he rebounded,” buir said. Boost seemed to have been the one who prompted him, if Wolffe was reading the maroon-haired teen’s reaction correctly. 

“He must enjoy the ability to travel without restrictions again,” Echo replied. 

Sinker looked him dead in the eye. “I’m disowning you.”

Wolffe resisted the urge to facepalm. “Just because Fox tried to unofficially disown Cody in the chat,” he informed his brother, “doesn’t mean you can disown Echo for making a pun.”

That certainly kicked him out of the conversation for the time being. 

Eh, he’d be fine.

* * *

When the first quarter ended Force knew how long later, ba’vodu9 Alpha grabbed their attention. In addition to giving them free tickets, evidently, he’d decided he’d buy some merch for the Koons if they wanted. His brothers shrugged their shoulders and said they’d at least look around. When Wolffe didn’t stand up, Sinker turned to him and told him he’d find something for him then, not unlike at the zoo or aquarium. In the meantime, he turned to the cousin chat, since he never didn’t have notifications for it.

Chat: Fett Dynasty

_*hacker voice* I’m In_

In case you were wondering what we’ve been up to

_Attached: game-time.jpeg_

_Think Outside The Fox_

You’re at a Deltas game?

Shame, I have more reasons to shun you now

_Jurassic Park_

Oh yeah? Who do you root for, then?

_Think Outside The Fox_

No one. Because I have better things to watch than basketball

_Keeling Over_

Is Wolffe even watching the game?

He looks bored lol

_Jurassic Park_

Fairly certain he is 

Bored, that is

_Think Outside The Fox_

I don’t blame him

_*hacker voice* I’m In_

To be fair, this was taken at the start of the game, 1st quarter break is almost up rn

But he does still look bored

_Werewolf? There Wolffe!_

Wow, thank you so much for that

_Jurassic Park_

Ah, there he is

_Werewolf? There Wolffe!_

I am literally sitting right next to you

And I am bored, thanks for noticing

If you’ll excuse, me I’ll continue to be bored now, outside the boring chat

_Keeling Over_

Okay, okay, we get it

Comet showed back up right then, plopping himself down in Sinker’s chair. “Hey, Wolffe!” he greeted. “Guess what I got!”

“Do I want to try?”

Comet grinned at him. “This is going to sound weird to anyone else listening, but you get it so I’m telling you now.” He laughed a little. “They have little t-shirts for the Deltas for babies so I got one for Vandor. Ba’vodu Alpha asked me if I was kidding him and if I was sure like three times, but I told him that Vandor and Atoa are my stuffed penguins and he understood after that.”

Wolffe wasn’t sure whether to facepalm or congratulate his vod’ika10 for managing to confuse Alph of all people. He was saved from deciding by Sinker appearing and trying to push Comet out of the way. “Get outta my seat,” he demanded. 

Comet stuck his tongue out at their silver-haired brother but stood up. “You’re going to have to move yourself to let me leave,” he pointed out. Sinker was, in fact, blocking the way back toward the stairs and, consequently, the parents and his seat.

“The only way to let you pass is to back up all the way to Tup’s seat and I’m not doing that.”

Wolffe rolled his eyes and stood up. Better to solve this argument before it got worse. “Hey, Boost,” he said, picking Comet up off the ground. Comet squawked indignantly at being manhandled while Boost, who hadn't sat back down yet, looked up. Sinker merely looked on, confused. “Catch.”

He tossed Comet over the three of their cousins to his left, who all leaned back to avoid the flailing limbs that accompanied the small shriek the kid gave. Boost caught him easily, though Comet clung to him like a koala for a moment before setting his feet on the ground. 

“There, your seat’s available again,” he told Sinker, who took it without question.

Cody and Rex were laughing at what had happened. He ignored it and asked Sinker what he got, since the stinker probably wanted to tell him what he’d gotten for him at the shop, despite his protests again. 

“I’d ask if that was normal,” Cody said later when he finally talked to them after their laughing had calmed, “but I know it is. Can’t blame you, though. Might be helpful with Tup in the future.”

All he could do was shrug in response.

* * *

A keychain, it turned out, was what Sinker had grabbed for him. Wolffe wasn’t sure what to do with it. Other than that, the second quarter passed relatively uneventfully, considering it was two Fett clans together. The Deltas had spent all but about two minutes in the lead, and those minutes were when the coach had swapped some players momentarily to give the starters a break. They’d been put back in quickly after and were now eight points ahead.

Buir shared a few more puns, much to Sinker’s chagrin. Namely, “how do basketball players stay cool during the game? They stand near the fans.” He also heard Comet tell one to Tup, about penguins, naturally, When he had said, “Where do penguins keep their money? In a snowbank!” Sinker almost smacked his head on the chair in front of him before realizing there was, in fact, someone sitting there and in the way. 

When halftime started up, buir announced to the Koons that now was the time to get food. Aunt Sevannah told her boys she’d take them in two groups: the younger twins and Tup, then the older twins. Wolffe’s brothers quickly stood up with the other youngest three Fetts. 

He patted Sinker on the arm. “Tell buir to grab something for me. I don’t really care what, but I trust his choices better than yours.”

Sinker scowled at him. “Laz—”

“No.” He gestured toward the stairs. “I’m not doing that more than necessary.” 

Understanding lit up his brother’s eyes, but it didn’t remove the scowl. “Ugh, fine. You coulda just texted him or something though…” he trailed off as he walked away. Force, he was definitely a teenager with his attitude. 

He once again found himself talking to Cody and Rex while they were gone. They didn’t bother to pay attention to whatever was going on on the court, getting too wrapped up in a debate over which stadium they visited had the best food. Wolffe didn’t have much to contribute — most of the sporting events he went to had family members participating, not professionals — so he listened and gave a comment here and there.

After Cody nearly got hit by a flying free shirt, the groups returned and Rex and Cody exchanged places with their brothers. Grumbling minimally less than when he’d left, Sinker sat down and handed him a thing of chicken tenders, a burger for himself in his other hand. 

“Take it,” he said, shoving it toward his older brother without any other words. “Did you see how much Comet got? I swear, I don’t know how he convinced buir to let him get that much.”

Wolffe accepted it, then glanced past him and the other Fetts to see Comet with a _large_ bowl of nachos. Larger than any portion of food Wolffe had seen him eat. “There’s no way he’s finishing that.”

Sinker nodded. “That’s what I said. But buir said ‘it’s nacho average day,’ so he let him.” He scrunched his nose. “Also, he only got a pretzel for himself, so he’s likely planning on finishing whatever he doesn’t eat.”

A glance told him Comet was digging into his food, barely stopping to breathe. Behind him, Boost had a pulled pork sandwich — when he wasn’t trying to steal some of Comet’s nachos by leaning across Tup and getting his hand slapped if he wasn’t pushed away first. He shared a look with Sinker, who rolled his eyes. Force, his little brothers were something else. 

The game resumed before the older twins returned, so Wolffe focused on eating and poking Sinker in the side when he wasn’t looking for no reason. He could tell the moment Echo noticed and joined in.

About two prods and ten minutes later, Cody and Rex reappeared. Sinker jumped up to let them pass. “Can you two stop?” he directed toward him and Echo. “And don’t try to deny it, literally nobody else here can do it right now.”

“At least they weren’t poking your water bottle,” Fives noted.

“What? Why would that matter?”

“So they wouldn’t turn it into tap water,” their cousin replied solemnly. 

Grabbing the back of his t-shirt, Wolffe pushed a lunging Sinker back into his seat. “No pouncing on cousins. Save that for the reunion.”

Sinker made a face at him. “I’ll get him then, but I’ll tackle you as soon as we’re home.”

“Sure, kid.”

Everyone’s food disappeared by the time the third quarter ended. Even Comet’s nachos; they’d been right about buir finishing them off for him. Some more chaos happened in the chat, including debating different sports. Wolffe didn’t participate other than to say hockey was hard enough to watch with two working eyes, let alone one. That comment had gotten plenty of agreement.

Soon enough, the fourth quarter was underway and the players were running back and forth across the court. All of the Deltas were still in and going strong, though about half of the Clankers starters had been taken out and hadn’t come back in yet.

Buir told more puns (when wasn’t he). “The only time a basketball team can chase a baseball team is five after nine,” which Rex heard and thought was _hilarious,_ for some reason. “Why did the basketball player visit the bank? His checks were bouncing.” And who could forget when he said, “Why did the basketball player sign up for the crafting club? He wanted to learn how to make baskets!”

Sinker had groaned loudly enough to attract a few stares. He informed their family that was pun ten of their dad’s at an event he’d been hoping to have zero. Echo had almost given another in response, though Sinker nearly knocked them both out of their seats in an attempt to stop him. 

With seven minutes left on the clock, buir took Comet and Sinker to the bathroom even though they had claimed they’d been fine at the quarter when first asked. Little snots. Off they went, and the game dragged on. It was easy to forget that most sports took longer the last half of whatever-time-division-they-played until it was happening.

Wolffe had taken to going through his emails since he didn’t feel like talking to the cousins on either side of him at the moment and he had nothing better to do. That didn’t take long. Before he knew it, he was putting his phone up and resigned himself to half-watching the game again. As he was putting it in his pocket, his phone buzzed and he pulled it back out. It was a text message in the family chat. 

Chat: The Koon Cocoon

_Buir_

Sinker, please meet us by the water fountain next to the Blue Stop Shop

_Howl are you?_

He’s not answering his personal texts?

_Buir_

No, he isn’t  
  


_Howl are you?_

Try calling him

Within two seconds, a raucous sound emitted from the cupholder to Wolffe’s left. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pulling the phone out of the cup and declining the call. Though he couldn’t see it, he knew Cody and Rex were exchanging a look.

_Howl are you?_

He left it at his seat 

I’m holding his phone right now

_Ghosty Boi_

Oof

Another one bites the dust

_Howl are you?_

This is really not the time 

Just because Sinker did it the first time doesn’t mean you can do it now

_Buir_

I will contact security now to help us find him

_Howl are you?_

Good idea

I’ll keep my eye on my phone for updates

_Ghosty Boi_

Comet didn’t get lost again too, did he?

_Buir_

No, he’s with me

I’m bringing him back to the seats before going back to security

_Ghosty Boi_

That’s good

We’ll be waiting for him

Wolffe sighed and turned his screen off. He could feel Cody and Rex staring pinpricks into the side of his head. He took a second, then turned toward them. “Can I help you?”

They gave him identical looks of curiosity and concern before Cody’s shifted into a “you know what we’re wondering” expression. He didn’t say anything and they each raised an eyebrow his way.

Wolffe forced himself to relax back into his chair. He hadn’t even noticed he’d sat upright and leaned forward while reading the texts. “Sinker’s lost. Dad’s contacting security to help find him.”

Cody huffed half a laugh, then said, “There’s no way you guys aren’t doing this on purpose now,” at the same time Rex said, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Wolffe rolled his eyes. “No to both of those. The one time Sinker doesn’t have his phone on him…” He shook his head and turned his attention back to the scoreboard. The Deltas were up by fifteen now. 

“Hmm, well, I guess I could always—” 

Cody was cut off as Wolffe lunged past Rex for him, trying to grab his phone, which he had just pulled out. “Don’t you kriffing dare. I’ve had enough of people thinking this is funny. Why do people say you’re a great big brother when you’re such an annoying younger cousin?” 

Cody smirked as he held his phone just out of reach, aided by the fact that the seat next to him was empty at the moment. The next group of fans just past that were looking at them oddly, though they probably thought they were brothers and not cousins due to how similar they looked. “It’s easy to be both when I have six older cousins and four younger brothers,” he replied. 

“You’re only seven minutes older than me,” Rex said tiredly, leaning backward to avoid being hit as they started to swat at each other.

“Doesn’t change anything,” Cody replied like it was an argument they had frequently — knowing them, they did. Probably not as often as Echo and Fives, but often enough. 

Wolffe’s phone buzzed despite his efforts. He stopped attacking Cody and turned toward Rex with a glare. He’d somehow fallen right into the trap they’d laid for him. He was smarter than this. “I hate both of you,” he deadpanned, then wrestled the blond into a chokehold.

“Thanks,” they replied in unison.

“You boys good down there?” came Alph’s voice, louder than normal. He looked more concerned with getting Comet to his seat than his oldest two fighting with their cousin.

“Just fine, buir!” Cody called back. “Rex is just getting what he deserves.”

“You karking shabuir11,” Rex said, still trapped. “This was your idea.”

“Watch your language, you two. Don’t think I forgot what you said earlier, Wolffe. Fives and Echo are right there.”

“They’re thirteen, they’ve likely heard worse at school.” 

After a few minutes of more squabbling, Wolffe let go of Rex and turned to the cousin chat as the responses came rolling in.

Chat: Fett Dynasty

_Jurassic Park_

Guess what! Sinker just got lost

_Thorn In Your Side_

You’re pulling my leg

_Jurassic Park_

Absolutely nofdjkjfsdkld

_Lakes_

Rex?

_Keeling Over_

Wolffe must’ve gotten to him

_*hacker voice* I’m In_

He did. And Rex isn’t kidding, Uncle Plo’s getting security involved

_Orange Gal_

That sounds serious

_Neigh_

How is a stadium any bigger or busier than a zoo or aquarium to need security

_T-Mobile_

First time took like 10 minutes max to find Comet bc we hadn’t gone far

Second time we did get help, just not security

_*hacker voice* I’m In_

I repeat, we should get Wolffe trackers for his aliit12

_Werewolf? There Wolffe!_

I have literally been sitting next to you this entire time

_Jurassic Park_

Freedom!

The point still stands 

OW What The Kark

_Lakes_

If you’re sitting next to each other, why type ow?

_*hacker voice* I’m In_

He both said and typed it

_Werewolf? There Wolffe!_

This is why I almost hung up on you when you asked if we wanted to join, Cody

_*hacker voice* I’m In_

I feel so touched

_Neigh_

How’s the game?

_Jurassic Park_

Pretty good. Scorch has had 15 points himself so far

_Thorn In Your Side_

Nice! 

Wolffe ignored the chat as they began to talk specifics. He watched the game but didn’t bother actively following what was happening besides the movement back and forth across the court. Through the crowd noises, he could faintly hear Comet tell Tup, “If I were allowed to adopt a penguin, I would name him Wildfire,” while the younger set of twins argued about something he didn’t care enough about to listen harder. The longer he sat, the more he began to worry about the lack of updates from buir.

Ten minutes later, a sheepish Sinker slid his way past the seats and into his own. He held his hand out to Wolffe for his phone, a grimace on his face and avoiding eye contact. Wolffe sighed and complied.

“Be more careful next time,” he said. Sinker nodded and that was that.

“Oh, there you are, Sinker,” Echo said from Sinker’s other side like he hadn’t read the cousin chat and knew what happened. Or that Sinker had to walk past him to sit down. “Fives and I have an idea for the family reunion. We want Hunter, Cross, and Clementine to join us, but we’re not sure how to convince them so we need your help.”

Wolffe ruffled his brother’s hair and left him to his conversation. Sinker’s face scrunched up at the move, but he quickly launched into a plan, fixing his hair as he began to speak. 

When he turned back to the older set of twins, they were smiling at him. “What?” he bit out.

Rex shrugged. “Mission accomplished,” he said simply.

“What?”

“We stopped you from worrying while Sinker was missing,” Cody answered. “Hey,” he continued when Wolffe started to glare at him, “don’t give me that. We know you and we also know how you reacted with Comet so we wanted to help how we could while here and not a more open space.”

“So that’s what Rex meant by it being your plan?”

“Yes, though he came up with a good chunk of it too.”

“You literally planned before this that, in case someone got lost, specifically one of my brothers, you’d annoy me enough to distract me.” 

The answering smiles said enough. He huffed. He wasn’t sure whether to be thankful or disgruntled over this revelation. They weren’t _wrong_ , per se. He’d likely have worried even more than he had if they hadn’t distracted him at the beginning. But he wasn’t going to admit it to them.

He rolled his eyes. From their reactions, they got what he meant and settled back to continue watching the game with ease.

* * *

Chat: Fett Dynasty

_Banana Sink_

Note: Fives and Echo are Extra annoying when they’re tired

_Sixes_

I have No Idea what you’re talking about

_ECHO Echo echo_

Rude I am Not tired

_Zzzzzz_

Oh hey ba’vod’ikase13!

You’ve been quiet in the chat lately

_Banana Sink_

It’s because those two never stop talking

I didn’t have the time

_Werewolf? There Wolffe!_

If you try to fight them for making puns again, I’ll toss you to Boost too

_Old Man Dad Bly_

You’re tossing your brothers around? Shame on you!

_Lakes_

Says the man who once threw me across a pool instead of into it on National Sibling Day

_Old Man Dad Bly_

…

I have no such memories

_Orange Gal_

This clan, I swear

* * *

Before they knew it, thirty minutes had passed since Sinker returned and the game finally ended. The Deltas won, a hundred-twelve points to the Clanker’s ninety-eight. Comet and Tup had fallen asleep about twenty-five minutes before, exhausted from the late time and excitement of the day. (And probably a sugar crash.) The crowd cheered and many fans closer to the court waited around for possible autographs.

They all stood, stretching out their legs and gathering up their things. Tup and Comet were scooped up by their dads. Those who were still awake carefully made their way up the stairs through the crowds and onto the concourse. When they did, Tup woke up and insisted he could make it to the car himself. Comet made no such waking movements. Wolffe turned toward his buir. 

“I can take him for you,” he said, gesturing to his vod’ika. Buir was trying to carry his youngest, his bag, and Comet’s things at the same time. It looked anything but comfortable and Wolffe could handle the ramps better than stairs.

“Thank you, Wolffe,” he replied, handing him over. While he fixed the assortment of things into an easier hold, Wolffe adjusted his vod’ika into a hold, not unlike the one he’d used after finding Comet again at the zoo. Comet’s head immediately flopped onto his shoulder and he unconsciously pushed himself closer into his older brother’s side. 

Wolffe gave his dad a small smile, and they began to walk again. “It’s a good thing we didn’t ride motorcycles here, otherwise they’d be two-tired to take us home,” buir stated. “Like Comet, it seems.”

Wolffe gave what may have been half a laugh. “Don’t let Sinker hear you.” Buir winked in return.

Getting through the stadium and back into the parking lot wasn’t too hard with all the fans headed the same direction for once. Buir began to lag behind, keeping pace with Boost, who was still talking to an amused Alph and Cody. Soon enough, Wolffe fell into step with his other younger brother, standing to Sinker’s right.

“Hey, you doing okay, kiddo?” The silver-haired teenager looked dead tired, more on auto-pilot than he normally let himself be.

He scrunched his face up. “I'm not _that_ much younger than you.” He shrugged. “‘M tired, but we all are. Some of us more than others, it seems.”

Wolffe shifted Comet up from where he’d started to slip in his sleep. “It’s honestly a miracle he made it through the zoo without crashing.”

“He didn’t have Tup slipping him candy behind our parents’ backs then.”

“True.” They walked in silence for a few more minutes, Boost still talking loudly — now about how accurately drawn animal mascots were in the GBA, of all things — behind them. “But seriously, Sink. Are you okay? You haven’t said anything about what happened earlier. All I know is what buir sent to the group chat, then you showed up again.”

“Oh, uh.” He was quiet, looking toward where they were headed without glancing at him. “I still don’t really get what happened myself. We were going to meet by a shop because the bathrooms were crowded, even with it being in the middle of the quarter. We didn’t want to try and take up too much space. 

“I guess I headed toward the wrong shop. Someone tripped me, and then I got caught up in the flow of traffic and somehow ended up in one of the employee-only areas. By then, I was able to stop and that’s when I realized I left my phone at my seat. So I just found a seat in the room and parked it until security came looking for me.” He shrugged again, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Oh, well…” He wasn’t sure what to say.

Sinker finally looked at him again. “It made me think some, if that helps. I promise I won’t text the cousin chat to make jokes if it happens to someone else. That felt suckier than I thought.”

Wolffe took the hand on Comet’s back and used it to pat his shoulder. “You’re good. Glad you’re safe, vod’ika. And if it helps you, Cody and Rex were apparently doing that in the chat to distract me.”

“Oh. Yeah, I guess that helps a little.”

They were almost to the cars. The two families had parked closer than they initially thought, judging by the fact that the other seven were still walking with them. Sinker stayed close enough to keep the hand on his shoulder. His shoulders were looser, and he was walking more naturally now. 

“No, Wildfire, the tub is Meerkat’s bed,” Comet mumbled into Wolffe’s shoulder when he adjusted him again. 

The two conscious brothers shared a look. “Who or what is Wildfire?”

“Ah, when you were missing, I heard him say he’d name a penguin Wildfire.”

The thirteen-year-old looked even more confused. “Why would a penguin be trying to get into the tub and why would he claim the penguin couldn’t because it was our cat’s bed instead?”

“He’s sleep-talking, do you really expect it to make sense?”

Sinker rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. 

A minute later, they reached their destination. They said goodbye to their cousins, plenty of hugs given, and wished them well until they saw them again at NiNi’s in a week and a half at the annual Fett Family Reunion. With that, they started to climb into the car, the other Fetts walking off toward their own. 

Wolffe settled Comet into a seat, trying to be careful. “Wildfire stop trying to fly. I already told you you’re not allowed to,” the kid mumbled.

Boost, climbing into the seat across from Comet, covered his mouth with his hand to stop from laughing too hard. Their younger brother didn’t talk in his sleep often, but when he did, it was always memorable. “He really wants a penguin, doesn’t he?”

He shrugged his shoulders, then climbed into the car himself. “It’ll last through the rest of the summer at the minimum.”

“You’re not wrong.”

They drove home in relative silence, only the classical music buir turned on playing lowly and the thrum of the car making noise. When they arrived, Wolffe scooped up Comet again, took him upstairs, and put him in bed. A quick walk down the hall and he was in his room. Boost had been brushing his teeth when he’d passed by the bathroom earlier, but when he opened the door, the room wasn’t empty.

Slumped across his bed was Sinker, with a cheeky grin. Wolffe paused in his steps and stared at him.

“What?” Sinker asked innocently. He sat up.

“Hate to break it to you, but you don't have the right room, let alone bed.”

“You let Comet do this when he got lost.”

“I was more responsible for Comet’s experience.”

Sinker frowned — well, pouted was more like it. “Please? I'll try not to kick.”

Wolffe rolled his eyes. “You don't have control over that, you know. Fine, but don't hog the blankets and don't push me off the bed.”

By the time Wolffe had fallen asleep half an hour later, Meerkat had joined them at the end of his bed. Boost had smartly ignored them and fell asleep in his own bed, not joining them this time.

That was not the case when Wolffe woke up the next morning. Sinker's elbow was digging into his side, Boost's knee mirroring it, and Comet was draped across the three of them perpendicularly. 

How in the galaxy had that happened?

Wolffe was naturally on the lighter side of sleepers. He tended to wake up if Boost approached his side of the room, or Comet (or Sinker, on normal nights) opened the door. This… was odd.

“How’d you get here?” he asked, not caring if it woke them up.

Comet moved as he woke, giggling sleepily. “Secret. Now, either get out of bed and let me take your spot or stay here quietly and let me keep using you as a pillow.”

Sinker smacked Comet in the arm. “Quiet, ‘m sleeping.”

“I dunno, that sounds pretty awake to me,” Boost commented. 

They began to wake further, chuckling. “Boost,” Wolffe said while moving said brother’s knee away, “promise me this won’t happen when you get lost — because at this rate you will, don’t deny it.”

“Maybe.”

“What? No, you can’t say maybe, it’s a yes or no question.”

His three brothers laughed so hard they woke buir up. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Parent Back  
> 2\. Big sibling Back  
> 3\. Child aged 3 to 13 Back  
> 4\. Greetings (Kel Dorian) Back  
> 5\. Hello! Lit. you're still alive Back  
> 6\. Plural of ad'ika (little one, son, daughter, also informally as lads or guys) Back  
> 7\. Galactic Republic's National Anthem (canon) Back  
> 8\. Stars help us all Back  
> 9\. Aunt/Uncle Back  
> 10\. Little sibling Back  
> 11\. Jerk, but much stronger Back  
> 12\. Family/clan Back  
> 13\. Cousins Back
> 
> \--
> 
> This took a lot longer to get to and through than I expected, sorry. Homework + I finally got a job leaves me with less free time than I'd like. Part Four is going to be a multichapter fic, but no less fun or chaotic. As always, if you have any questions or need any clarification, feel free to ask! 
> 
> My Tumblr is lifeofclonewars if you want to check me out there! Thanks for reading!


End file.
